


My bloody Valentine

by Night_Angels93



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 23:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16356539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Angels93/pseuds/Night_Angels93
Summary: POV GREG“Ci hanno catturato...”“Ottima deduzione mister Holmes” cerco di scherzare per alleggerire l'atmosfera.“ Non scherzerei se fossi in te. Sono pericolosi e senza scrupoli potrebbero tagliarti una mano pur di farti parlare!” Se non lo avessi conosciuto avrei pensato che la sua fosse una semplice constatazione, ma dietro alla sua espressione dura e fredda, negli occhi vi leggevo un velo palpabile di preoccupazione. Allora mi chiedetti se fosse preoccupato per me e questo pensiero mi riscaldò, con mia grande sorpresa, il cuore. [...]John Watson, si trova vicino al camino acceso, giace supino, la testa abbandonata su un fianco, le labbra macchiate di rosso sono leggermente socchiuse. Le cosce, il petto, il viso, le lenzuola che fanno da giaciglio sono ricoperte di quel rosso vivo e spaventoso.John Hamish Watson giace sdraiato su delle lenzuola nel centro del salotto di Baker Street completamente nudo e ricoperto di una sostanza di colore rosso.Mystrade e JohnlockTranquille, è meno terrificante di quello che sembra, fidatevi non muore nessuno delle coppie!





	My bloody Valentine

Fandom: Sherlock BBC

Personaggi: Sherlock Holmes, John Watson, Gregory Lestrade, Mycroft Holmes, Mrs Hudson, Molly Hopper.

Paring: Johnlock (ovviamente), Mystrade.

Rating: Rosso

Genere: Romantico, comico, fluff, angst.

Note: Questa ff partecipa al contest di San Valentino indetto dal gruppo Facebook “Sherlockians” e il prompt è "San Valentino non é altro che un comune giorno in cui rose, cioccolatini e regalini vari non fanno altro che aumentare sensibilmente il profitto dei commercianti che vendono tali cianfrusaglie. Oggetti associati dalla mente umana alla felicità e al romanticismo. Sentimenti non provati dalla razionale mente umana, non provati scientificamente e con una probabilità di felice successo pari al 0,001% . La mente si illude, basandosi sul mondi sensibile e non su quello razionale. Ma dopotutto il genere umano non potrebbe mai nemmeno competere con il mio Q.I. .

 

 

P.S. Spero di aver reso bene Sherlock! Farlo mi è costata fatica, quindi sero non risulti uno schifo!

 

DISCLAIMER: I personaggi su cui è basata la storia non mi appartengono, non scrivo a scopro di lucro, ma solo per dar libero sfogo alla mia fantasia. Non ci guadagno nulla. ù_ù

 

 

 

 

 

 

POV GREG

 

 

Il sole filtra da grande rompiballe attraverso le finestre, la dove la pregiata e morbidissima tenda di seta rossa si è dimenticata di coprire. O meglio, che noi abbiamo dimenticato di chiudere, troppo presi dalla passione e dalla fretta di spogliarci e assaporarci a vicenda. Come al solito le lenzuola sono morbide e calde sotto il mio corpo nudo. Sono sdraiato prono, il viso affondato nel cuscino bianco e soffice, anche oggi mi risveglio con sorpresa e soddisfazione in un letto non mio, o almeno, non era il mio, fino a qualche settimana fa.

Non ho molta voglia di aprire gli occhi, si sta così bene qui avvolti dal “suo” profumo. Mi piace la fragranza che rilasciano i suoi pori, sopratutto, amo l'odore forte, ma dolce come zucchero che la sua pelle emana dopo il sesso. Nella mia mente rivivo la nottata... le sue labbra morbide che succhiavano e pizzicavano la mia pelle, la lingua calda, morbida e umida che le accompagnava nella loro danza di seduzione. Quelle stesse morbidezze che si chiudevano intorno al mio membro succhiando e accarezzando. Mi sembra di sentire ancora le sue lunghe gambe che stringono i miei fianchi, la sua voce morbida ma acuta mentre gemeva nel mio orecchio il suo piacere.

Ok Greg! Devi darti una calmata o rischi che... ecco...lo sapevo! Qualcuno nelle parti basse si è svegliato. Calma Greg calma!

 

“ Ma non sei ancora soddisfatto dopo stanotte? Vuoi farmi morire?”

 

Si, sto parlando con il mio pene, tranquilli è normale! Eeeeehm.... vabbè... eh... lasciamo perdere!

Allungo un braccio per tastare lo spazio a fianco e scopro con un pizzico di delusione che è vuoto. So dove si trova il corpo che fino a poco prima riscaldava il mio...al lavoro. Probabilmente qualche cosa di importante. Peccato, so quanto fatichi a dedicarmi del tempo, per quanto lo desideriamo entrambi, abbiamo i nostri impegni e una palla al piede di nome Sherlock ; sorrido al pensiero del giovane Holmes. A quel testone voglio bene come ad un fratello, molto rompiballe e molto viziato.

Il cellulare posto sul costoso comodino di mogano scuro suona all'impazzata, sbuffo leggermente in segno di protesta e rispondo senza guardare il mittente, Dio che errore! Come si dice? Parli del diavolo e...

 

“ Gavin! Dov'è quel caso che mi avevate promesso?”

 

Spunta Sherlock! Deve essere al limite se si è degnato di farmi adderittura una noiosa e banale chiamata, tralasciando i suoi adorati messaggi. Ovviamente, so che cercare di ricordargli il mio nome sarebbe inutile, ma non ce ne è bisogno, sento la voce di John in sottofondo.

 

“ Greg! Sherlock, si chiama Greg! Smettila di storpiargli il nome per l' amor del cielo!”

 

Oh John, angelo sceso in terra, quanta pazienza devi avere!

 

“ Sherlock... te lo porterò al più presto.”. Guardo la sveglia sul comodino, cazzo! Sono le cinque e mezza! È prestissimo! Per quale motivo sono entrambi svegli a quest'ora? Mmm...beh probabilmente la noia di Sherlock non lascia riposare nessuno!

“Ieri Mycroft me lo ha consegnato, te lo porterò verso le quattro del pomeriggio.”

“Non posso aspettare così tanto!” Ooooooh che bambino! “ Cercati una distrazione! C'è John!”

 

Sento un grugnito stizzito e la lieve risata di John in sottofondo, poi più niente. Salutare costa troppa fatica a quanto pare.

John, caro e paziente John, devono farti santo!

Sarà per il fatto che è cotto del detective? Oh si, cotto a puntino e quel grande idiota dalla mente geniale di Sherlock (cotto pure lui) nemmeno se ne rende conto! Oh beh, ci sono passato anche io, all'inizio ero restio a mostrare i miei sentimenti, per paura di un rifiuto. Più vuoi bene ad una persona e più hai paura di perderla. Eppure i segnali ci sono da entrambe le parti. Come quella volta in cui Sherlock ha seguito John da Tesco, cosa che avrebbe dovuto far riflettere il dottore, dato che da quanto ne so, da quando vivono insieme Sherlock non ha mai comprato nemmeno n bricco di latte. Fatto sta che mentre erano alla cassa, proprio quando la cassiera stava passando gli ultimi acquisti, niente casse automatiche a quanto pare John ha qualche problema con loro, l' Holmes abbia avvicinato John da dietro e fatto sbucare una confezione di preservativi. A quel punto la cassiera che stava palesemente flertando con il dottore abbia fatto una faccia mortificata e si sia affrettata a dare loro il conto. La giustificazione di Sherlock? Esperimento ovviamente! La cosa strana è che John ne sembrava orgoglioso anziché arrabbiato. Ho potuto assistere a quella scena nascosto dietro ad uno scaffale di patatine, è stato esilarante. Non so se mi abbia fatto più ridere la gelosia di Sherlock, l'imbarazzo di John o la mortificazione della commessa!

O quella volta, a parti invertite, in cui l'amante della vittima ci ha provato con Sherlock, il quale, debilitato da un febbrone , (causa del malumore di John che non voleva assolutamente che seguisse il caso in quelle condizioni), seppur cercava di scansarsela di dosso, otteneva scarsi risultati. Questa cosa stava facendo vacillare la concentrazione di Sherlock, frustrato e alterato, perchè quello era un caso da sette, ma lui con tutto quello starnazzare non riusciva a pensare. Allora John lo prese per mano, lo fece sedere sul divano e si mise accanto a lui, facendogli posare il capo sulla sua spalla, continuando a stringergli la mano. A quel punto la ragazza, capita l'antifona si è allontanata andando ad importunare Anderson, causando le ire di una Sally Donovan al quanto possessiva.

Sbuffo, di nuovo, non so se più divertito o scocciato e mi alzo, meta, doccia... dove penserò al mio amichetto bello sveglio e poi cucina per fare il pieno. Mi sembra strano dover fare l'autodidatta dopo la notte appena passata, ma a mali estremi, estremi rimedi!

 

 

***

 

 

La doccia è stata molto calda e rilassante, come per magia la mia mente ha trasformato le goccioline e rigagnoli che scorrevano sulla mia pelle per le sue mani. Mi è sembrato di risentire il suo tocco morbido, li dove l'acqua batteva insistente. Le sue labbra e la sua lingua là, dove decine di rigagnoli accarezzavano verticalmente la mia pelle, correndo in basso verso il pube, ho particolarmente gradito anche quelli sui capezzoli irrigiditi. L'ambiente era ancora umido e vaporoso, a quanto pare qualcuno prima di me ha fatto una doccia molto calda. Tutto quel vapore e quel calore mi ha riportato alla mente la sera prima, la mia mano ha poi fatto il resto. Questa mattina, arrivato in cucina, non riesco a trattenere un sorriso sorpreso e felice. Sul tavolo elegante, ma piccolo vi è posata un'abbondante colazione coperta da una cupola termica, probabilmente serve più a proteggere il suo interno da quel gatto pestifero che tiene in casa, perchè “i gatti sono essenziali Greg! Prendono quei topacci che si infilano ovunque!”, che per tenerlo al caldo. La sollevo e un profumino di pancetta, uova, caffè, succo d'arancia, pane tostato e marmellata mi invadono le narici. Non ci credo! Ha cucinato per me! Quanta roba poi! Deve aver cominciato prestissimo! Sento gli occhi inumidirsi e un leggero groppo in gola. Erano anni che qualcuno non mi faceva sentire così importante. Anni che non sentivo tutto questo calore, questa appartenenza ad un altro essere umano. Mia moglie non mi ha mai preparato la colazione così prima del lavoro, beh qualche volta, nei primi tempi, freschi di matrimonio, trovavo il caffè già pronto in cucina, accompagnato dal sorriso dolce ed innamorato di mia moglie, un bacio, quando tornavo poi stanco e provato mi trascinavo nel letto e lei mi dava la buona notte con un bacio stringendosi a me. Poi con gli anni, il lavoro, i suoi tradimenti, quelle piccole cose che mi facevano sentire importante sono scomparse, seppellite sotto un cumulo di bugie e pugnalate alle spalle.

Invece, da quando abbiamo iniziato questa relazione, non ho mai smesso di sentire questo calore attorno al cuore.

 

Accanto alla tazzina da caffè vi è un biglietto scritto con la sua calligrafia elegante.

 

 

Oggi per i pesciolini rossi è un giorno importante.

La colazione è importante! Mangia tutto. Stasera ti passo a prendere a Scotland Yard.

M.H.

P.s. Ti amo

 

 

Sorrido e spalmo la marmellata su una fetta di pane tostato. Non mi sarei mai aspettato che si ricordasse di questa festa, oh beh, meglio così, almeno non farò brutta figura con la mia sorpresa.

Più tardi dovrò passare a ritirare il mio regalo, infondo è la festa degli innamorati, se questa colazione non è un regalo!

Per tutta la mattina, quel sorriso non mi ha abbandonato, nemmeno per un instante.

 

 

 

 

 

POV JOHN

 

 

Ridacchio osservando uno Sherlock parecchio stizzito riagganciare e lanciare il cellulare sul tavolino davanti al divano su cui è seduto. Poi di mal umore, ovviamente, si gira dandomi le spalle e raggomitolandosi nel divano. Non posso fare a meno di ridacchiare divertito nell'immaginare il broncio che gli si è sicuramente formato sul viso. Avrà le sopracciglia, quelle righette folte e virili, inarcate. Il naso sarà arricciato, proprio come quello di un gatto stizzito. La bocca, Dio, quella bocca morbida e rossa che questa notte mi ha ospitato, smaniosa e passionale. Solo al ricordo di quanto ci siamo amati e coccolati, oh che parola strana abbinata a Sherlock, per l'ennesima volta, sento un calore impadronirsi di me. Sherlock, il mio Sherlock, finalmente mio, corpo, anima e mente, quel suo contorto e geniale cervello.

Oooh, la devo smettere di divagare, altrimenti rischio di saltargli addosso e non mi sembra il caso. Non dopo il round mattutino nel letto... e sotto la doccia... e sul tavolo della cucina... Cristo, non ho più l'età per certe cose. Ma le sue lunghe gambe avvinghiate al mio corpo, le sue labbra sul mio collo, le sue mani curiose e morbide che si avventuravano giù lungo la mia schiena, tra le natiche tese dallo sforzo delle spinte in lui. La sua durezza dentro di me, le sue mani sui miei fianchi possessive e smaniose. Per non parlare di quella sua bocca meravigliosa che gemeva e implorava vicinissima al mio orecchio. Oddio! Basta! Dicevo?

Oh si, la sua bocca imbronciata, con il labbro inferiore leggermente sporgente.

Quando si comporta così, non posso che trovarlo adorabile, sexy, ma adorabile. Perso nei miei pensieri non mi sono reso conto di star scandagliando il suo corpo con uno sguardo affamato e al pensiero arrossisco, sento le gote surriscaldarsi. Sono diventato un pervertito.

Dio! Chi avrebbe mai immaginato che tornato dall' Afganisthan sfregiato nel corpo e nell'anima, avrei incontrato una persona così straordinaria e fuori dal comune. Se me lo avessero detto qualche anno fa che avrei trovato la mia anima gemella in un uomo bello da morire, dagli occhi verde acqua, fisico asciutto e dalla mente più affascinante e incredibile del mondo, probabilmente, gli sarei scoppiato a ridere in faccia, sproloquiando sul fatto di non essere gay.

Le mie fantasie vengono interrotte dall'entrata della signora Hudson, con in mano un vassoio di biscotti e pancake rossi a forma di cuore. Oh si, oggi è San Valentino. Ovviamente, un tipo romantico come me non si scorda la festa degli innamorati. Per quanto la trovi commerciale, e a tratti falsa, è un modo come un altro, una scusa in più per fare qualcosa per la persona che ami. So che Sherlock non è un tipo da queste cose, sicuramente o ha cancellato il fatto che esista, oppure non si è preso la briga di ricordarne la data. Il fatto che il mio compagno ne si ricordi della festa, ne probabilmente mi abbia fatto un regalo, dovrebbe intristirmi o farmi arrabbiare. Probabilmente un persona normale non reagirebbe bene, ma ormai, sanno tutti che di normale ho ben poco. Andiamo, chi mai seguirebbe e sopporterebbe le follie di Sherlock? Io, ovviamente.

Quando ho accettato di essere prima il suo coinquilino/ assistente, poi il suo migliore amico ed infine il suo compagno, amante è squallido, sapevo com'era, com'è fatto e non lo cambierei per nulla al mondo. Si a volte mi fa esasperare, a volte mi ferisce senza accorgersene, a volte mi usa come cavia, so che non mi metterebbe mai in un pericolo concreto.

Io sono tutto quello che ha e lui è tutto quello che ho. Lui è la mente ed io il cuore. Lui mi insegna, come può, l'arte della deduzione ed io gli insegno, come posso, a gestire il fiume di sentimenti che ha sempre represso dietro al suo muro di finta sociopatia.

Tutti pensano che dietro alla facciata indolente e fredda non vi sia altro, ma in pochi, probabilmente solo il fratello, la signora Hudson, Greg e Molly, hanno capito che dietro a tutto quello vi era una persona sola, contro il mondo. Solo io ho visto e ho il privilegio di assaporare ogni giorno la vera natura del mio uomo. Per intenderci, Sherlock è come uno di quei biscotti duri e secchi, dall'aspetto per niente rassicurante, ma se si ha il coraggio di morderlo, di conoscerlo, all'interno vi si trova un cuore morbido e caldo di cioccolato dolce e fuso che ti delizia e riscalda.

Beh di certo non dovete aspettarvi un romanticone. Insomma, non sarà mai quel genere di uomo che regala fiori o cioccolatini. Nemmeno quello che ti porta la colazione a letto o che ti bacia in mezzo ad un parco, urlando che ti ama. Sherlock è l'esatto opposto, ma qualche volta sa essere tremendamente adorabile. Come quando mi sveglia con un bacio o soffocandomi in un suo abbraccio di ossa e muscoli, oppure quando mentre passeggia tra le mura dell'appartamento, frenetico e concentrato, a volte passa quelle sue dita pallide e affusolate tra i miei capelli grattandone piano la nuca, serve per aver tranquillità, così dice. Sherlock sa essere romantico a modo suo. Ad esempio quando si premura di ripulire, anche se “ pulire è noioso John!”, abbracciarmi stretto quando mi sveglio nella notte urlando a causa di un incubo. O quando ordina cinese o quando si preoccupa. Nessuno sa che quando è afflitto da qualche dubbio o incertezza mi cerca e si stringe a me in cerca di baci. Nessuno sa che quando ride, per davvero, ha quella buffa abitudine di arricciare il naso e allargare le labbra. Nessuno conosce il vero lui, solo io.

Anche se so che lui non mi ha comprato un regalo, so che mi ama, a me ci tiene, anche se fa fatica a dimostrarlo. Infatti ho preso un regalo per lui, niente di speciale, solo qualcosina di simbolico.

 

“ Auguri ragazzi!”

 

La voce squillante e sempre allegra della signora Hudson mi scrolla dai miei profondi pensieri.

Le sorrido cordiale, dando una sbirciatina a Sherlock che si è improvvisamente irrigidito.

Oh, avrà paura di essersi dimenticato qualcosa? Sorrido sotto i baffi.

“Grazie signora Hudson” Sorrido, stupito e deliziato, non che commosso delle sue premure.

“Oh John caro, è un piacere! Poi voi due siete così belli e innamorati! È bellissimo passare la festa di San Valentino con la persona che si ama. Siete proprio fortunati giovanotti!”

Non posso fare a meno che alzarmi e andare verso di lei per abbracciarla e accarezzarle una spalla grato, proprio come una figlio farebbe. Infatti questa donna per me, ma anche per Sherlock è come una madre. Sempre disponibile, paziente, non si arrabbia mai, anche quando Sherlock, l'idiota, la tratta male troppo preso in un caso per accorgersi di come a volte risulti aggressivo.

 

“ La ringrazio signora Hudson. Lei è la migliore padrona di casa del mondo.”

“Oh non esagera John caro. L'ho fatto con amore, so che qualcuno qui non è molto incline alle feste” borbotta dando una sbirciata ad un tremante Sherlock. Ma solo per oggi! Non sono la vostra governante!” E sorridendo bonaria esce chiudendo la porta. Aspetta... tremante?

Sorrido alle parole della donna, ma rabbuiandomi subito e avvicinandomi preoccupato a Sherlock.

Oh... falso allarme, sta solo sfregando la fronte sulle mani giunte, probabilmente è alle prese con il suo palazzo mentale. Prendo due biscotti a forma di cuore e mi riavvicino. Mi siedo nello spazio lasciato libero dalle sue gambe flesse e comincio ad accarezzargli i fianchi. Mordo e mastico con gusto un biscotto, ripensando alle parole della signora Hudson.

Che donna fantastica, probabilmente intuendo i pensieri di Sherlock ovvero che...

 

 

 

 

POV SHERLOCK

 

San Valentino non é altro che un comune giorno in cui rose, cioccolatini e regalini vari non fanno altro che aumentare sensibilmente il profitto dei commercianti che vendono tali cianfrusaglie. Oggetti associati dalla mente umana alla felicita e al romanticismo. Sentimenti non provati dalla razionale mente umana, non provati scientificamente e con una probabilità di felice successo pari al 0,001% . La mente si illude, basandosi sul mondo sensibile e non su quello razionale. Ma dopotutto il genere umano non potrebbe mai nemmeno competere con il mio Q.I.

Questo è quello che Mycroft mi disse il giorno del mio ottavo San Valentino. Per me quella era sempre stata una festa noiosa e priva di logica. Nessuno me l'aveva mai spiegata e io la vedevo come una semplice giornata in cui gli individui si scambiavano cioccolato e altri beni. Per me era sempre stato un giorno come un'altro, fino ad all'ora. Quel San Valentino infatti, una bambina di cui non ricordo il nome, probabilmente l'ho classificato come informazione inutile, mi chiese perchè io non le avessi fatto alcun dono dato che passavo il tempo a guardarla. Ricordo che risposi che non ne avevo motivo, il mio interesse per lei era puramente scientifico, infatti dai sintomi che persistevano il suo corpo avevo dedotto che suo padre picchiasse lei e la madre. La schiena e le braccia, infatti, erano costantemente coperte, anche nelle giornate più calde. Ogni volta che il bidello le si avvicinava, lei cominciava a tremare, le mai sudavano e il viso perdeva colore, paura del maschio adulto quindi. Le dissi che doveva denunciare il padre prima che le facesse del male sul serio. Lei a quel punto mi diede uno schiaffo e corse a piangere dall' insegnante.

 

“ Holmes! Che le hai fatto! Nemmeno alla festa degli innamorati sai comportarti bene?”

 

Non diedi molto peso alle parole di quella donna troppo giovane e troppo stupida per quel ruolo. Ma tornato a casa chiesi a mio fratello il significato di quella festa.

A malincuore gli detti ragione, San Valentino non è altro che una festa commerciale ed insulsa.

Questo è quello che ho sempre pensato di questa ricorrenza e ne sono tutt'ora convinto, ma devo ammettere che la parte dei sentimenti è notevolmente cambiata. È vero che i sentimenti non possono essere provati scientificamente, sono solo una serie di reazioni chimiche, ma... Jwan. Da quando lui è entrato nella mia vita ho dovuto aprire e richiudere più volte la porta dei sentimenti. John ha sconvolto la cosa di me che credevo la più forte, quella parte che credevo accessibile solo a me stesso, la mia mente.

È entrato nella mia vita con quel suo passo zoppicante, la mano tremante e il viso costantemente disperato e rassegnato.

È entrato nella mia vita salvandomela, prima con un colpo di pistola e poi arricchendomela, giorno dopo giorno, sorriso dopo sorriso. Lui, l'unico che capisce e apprezza la mia mente per quello che è. Lui è il mio Jwan e per quanto abbia sempre ripudiato questa festa, trovandola stupida e commerciale, (Sul serio, chi ha bisogno di una data specifica per ricordarmi quello che provo per lui?), so che per John ha importanza, lui ci tiene a queste cose e per lui, si, posso fare qualcosa.

Non sapevo che oggi cadesse questa ricorrenza, John non ne ha dato alcun segno emotivo. Se non fosse stato per la signora Hudson, probabilmente non lo avrei mai saputo. È stato un vero colpo, quando ci ha fatto gli auguri, mi sono per una attimo irrigidito, per paura di aver rimosso qualcosa di importante per John, essendo plurale ho scartato immediatamente compleanno ed onomastico, il nostro anniversario non era, quindi mi rimaneva un dubbio e io odio non sapere. Poi quando ha detto San Valentino mi sono sentito il sangue gelare nelle vene.

Per un romantico come lui non deve essere piacevole passare la festa degli innamorati a guardare il suo compagno steso e annoiato sul divano. Eppure non ha manifestato ne nervosismo, ne delusione, è tranquillo, calmo e sorridente. Questa mattina si è svegliato per colpa del mio convulso agitarmi a causa della noia. A me bastano due o tre ore di sonno, ma John, lui ne necessita almeno sei, data la nostra recente attività sessuale, ho presunto volesse riposare, perciò non l'ho svegliato, anche se solo i suoi occhi nei miei la scaccino. Toccandolo l'avrebbe fatta scomparire, ma a causa del suo soggiorno in Afghanistan ha il sonno leggero, sempre pronto e scattante, da soldato, quindi il mio minimo tocco lo avrebbe fatto svegliare.

Ho notato inoltre che trova spiacevole svegliarsi senza il mio corpo accanto al suo e dato che il calore del suo corpo e la morbidezza della sue pelle sono incredibilmente piacevoli, per me non è un disturbo rimanervi accanto. Quindi scartata l'opzione di alzarmi per suonare il violino, sono entrato nel mio palazzo mentale, da cui è emerso il ricordo, non che la causa della mia agitazione, di un caso da otto promesso da Lestrade e Mycroft.

Quei due hanno una relazione sessualmente attiva e cercano in tutti i modi di nascondermela, fallendo miseramente. Come se non fosse ovvio! Da qualche tempo Mycroft arriva al 221B poco dopo Gavin, entrambi sono stropicciati, anche se il caro fratellone si cambia d'abito prima di salire. Impossibile non notare le pupille dilatate di entrambi quando sono presenti nella stessa stanza, o le continue sparizioni di Lestrade, o della sua distrazione, sempre incollato al suo cellulare a scambiare messaggi misteriosi. Mycroft invece, ha smesso di tormentarmi, evidente distratto da altro.

Ma torniamo a John...

 

Devo indagare, scoprire, cercare indizi, prove, valutare, trarre ipotesi, soluzione...

Entro nella zona inferiore del mio palazzo mentale, non le fondamenta, dove uno scalciante e arrabbiato Jim Moriarty si è sempre divertito a tormentarmi, no, un po' più su, la zona dedicata a Red Bear che mi si avvicina scodinzolante. Lo accarezzo sulla testona ramata e proseguo.

Supero la stanza di quando ero bambino, la porta dedicata ai casi ed entro in quella degli avvenimenti recenti non ancora catalogati.

Eccoci, siamo noi, nel nostro letto, alle prime luci dell'alba.

 

Quando questa mattina si è svegliato a causa di una mia chiamata a Gary (?), mi è sembrato divertito, seppur l'abbia svegliato presto. Anzi mi ha abbracciato sussurrandomi “So io come distrarti dalla noia” e abbiamo fatto sesso, amore sarebbe più corretto dire?

Forse, il sesso è un mero atto fisico per soddisfare bisogni primitivi e ormonali. L'amore è quell'atto che implica donare se stessi ad un'altra persona.

Abbiamo quindi fatto l'amore, si mi pare più corretto, nel nostro letto, morbido, leggermente fuori asse, le molle cigolano leggermente, la parte sinistra (la sua) è leggermente più incavata, le lenzuola sono state lavate dalla signora Hudson ho sentito l'odore del suo detersivo fatto in casa, una ricetta di sua madre suppongo, atto alla morbidezza e al profumo. Poi sotto la doccia, le piastrelle erano fredde e umide al contatto con la mia schiena. Pulite, opera di John? Della signora Hudson? Probabilmente la prima. Pulizia e ordine militare, le giunture erano pulite e lucidate, tipico di un soldato ripulire completamente e accuratamente ogni superfice. I flaconi di shampoo, balsamo e bagnoschiuma erano dritti e ognuno sul proprio basamento, almeno fino a che non vi ho posato la mano per arrancare nel piacere della carne dura di John dentro la mia fessura anale. Caldo e duro, umido, sfregamento, dovrei farne un esperimento. Ed infine sul tavolo della cucina, legno duro sotto le mie mani e la schiena di John, qualche piccola scheggia nei palmi, nessuna nella sua schiena, ho controllato. Odore di agenti chimici e the, Earl Gray il mio preferito. La bocca spalancata di John, dentatura curata, le labbra tumide sottili e rosse, la lingua morbida, ma ruvida calda e bagnata, i suoi gemiti rochi, ne troppo forti ne troppo bassi, le sue gambe intorno a me, la mia carne in lui, la noia scomparsa, solo lui solo Jawn...

 

John,John,John,John,John,John,John,John,John,John,John,John,John,John,John,John,John,John...

 

 

Che dia per scontato che io non faccia niente? Conoscendomi anche io la penserei allo stesso modo. Quindi non aspettandoselo, devo fare qualcosa di straordinario che apprezzi, niente di banale o noioso, qualcosa di mio. Mi addentro ancora più profondamente nel mio palazzo mentale, supero un elegante porta a vetri dalle rifiniture dorate. Attraverso il corridoio, fino ad arrivare ad una porta rossa con inciso nel legno duro un nome“John”. Questa porta la apro tutti giorni, riempiendola costantemente di informazioni e dettagli. Immagazzino tutti gli sguardi e i sorrisi di Jwan, tutto quello che lo riguarda. Quando lui non c'è e ne sento dunque la mancanza, entro in questa stanza, rivivendo vecchi ricordi e analizzando tutte le espressioni del mio Jwan. Abbasso la maniglia tiepida, ed entro, la stanza a lui dedicata non è altro che l'appartamento del 221B. Tutto è proprio come l'avevo lasciato solo poche ore prima. Dai rumori che sento il John mentale deve essere in cucina. Decido di darmi da fare per scoprire il regalo giusto. Rovistando nei cassetti, negli armadi, ovunque, penso a cosa potrebbe stupire ed estasiare il mio Jwan. So che durante questa ricorrenza è solito regalare cioccolato e fiori, ma John li detesta e poi sono banali. Devo trovare qualcosa che soddisfi i gusti di John.

Niente, cos'è quella cosa che John ama più al mondo? Cos'è che potrebbe stupirlo, ma a col tempo fargli capire quanto tengo a lui?

Smonto cassetti, vestiti lenzuola, fino a che non mi ritrovo nella cucina di Baker Street con Jwan che vi fa colazione.

Guardo le sue mani forti da soldato, rovinate dal caldo e dalla sabbia, ruvide, ma delicate sulla mia pelle, assenza di calli, una spolverata di peluria, unghie curate e pulite, prendere il pane e si mette ad imburrarlo, come tutte le mattine.

 

“Ciao Sherlock” mi sorride.

“Ciao”

“Cosa ti porta qui?”

“Ho bisogno del tuo aiuto”

“ In cosa?”

“ Regalo di San Valentino...”

“Oh beh, se lo fai a Mycroft penso che una torta e cioccolatini bastino” sorride sornione.

 

Questo John e più pungente ed aggressivo dell'originale. Non si preoccupa di sbattermi in faccia la verità, è stato creato per questo dopotutto, aprirmi gli occhi sui miei errori e le mie mancanze verso il Jwan reale.

 

“ Sai per chi...”

“Oh si! Lo so. Ma dimmi...secondo te che vorrebbe?”

“ Se lo avessi saputo non sarei venuto fin qui!”

“ Oh, hai ragione. Credo che dovresti fare qualcosa di tuo.”

“ Di mio?”

“ Si qualcosa che piaccia ad entrambi. Qualcosa di dolce, da fare insieme.”

 

Un idea sopraggiunge lesta, fogli di formule chimici sfrecciano velocemente davanti ai miei occhi svolazzando per la stanza.

So cosa fare!

Sorrido al John mentale. “Noto con piacere che ci sei arrivato!” sorridendo si alza e mi viene in contro.

Lascia un lieve bacio sulle mie labbra che si schiudono dalla sorpresa e poi mi abbraccia, accarezza il mio viso con la punta del naso, le sue labbra vicino al mio padiglione, sussurrandomi...

 

“ Fai la tua mossa Sherlock, apri gli occhi.”

 

Senza rendermene conto mi ritrovo nel salotto del 221B, sul divano. Proprio dov'ero prima.

Mi alzo, noto con stupore che è già tardo pomeriggio, devo essermi perso per parecchio tempo nel mio mind place. Il mio compagno durante la mia assenza si è spostato, posizionandosi accanto a me, proprio nello spazio lasciato libero dalle mie gambe piegate. Una sua mano accarezza pigra con movimenti circolari e rilassanti il mio scalpo, intrecciandosi e giocando con i miei ricci. Adoro quando lo fa, perchè è come se mi stesse accarezzando la mente, come se stesse accarezzando il vero me. Delle risate sommesse mi risvegliano. Con mia grande vergogna mi accorgo di aver accompagnato i movimenti di John, muovendo il collo e spingendo contro la sua mano, mugolando soddisfatto.

 

“ Oh Sherlock! Sembri un grosso micione! Ahahahaha!”

 

Cerco di fare uno sguardo indignato, ma so che l'affluenza di sangue selle mie guance chiare, ha indotto la mia pelle ad un arrossamento, dovuto all'imbarazzo di essere stato sorpreso a fare qualcosa di così stupido. Immediatamente, il mio cervello analizza la sua figura. I vestiti sono stropicciati, segno che si è mosso più volte cercando una posizione comoda, ergo è qui accanto a me da almeno un paio d'ore. I residui di briciole sulla sua guancia e sulla manica del maglione mi dicono che ha mangiato dei biscotti, probabilmente quelli della signora Hudson, non più di due a giudicare dalle leggere briciole sulla sua figura e sul pavimento. Gli occhi sono umidi e più piccoli del normale, segno che si è appisolato, ma solo per qualche minuto a giudicare dalla guancia sulla quale spunta un segno rosso con una leggera righina, probabilmente lasciata dal tessute della mia veste su cui si è appoggiato per riposare.

 

“Jwan...”

“Sei bellissimo...”

 

Sento le gote venire nuovamente e con più intensità riscaldate dal confluire frenetico del sangue, pompato ad una grande velocità, quella del mio muscolo cardiaco impazzito. John, cosa mi fai?

Porto la mia mano ad accarezzargli una guancia morbida e calda, quella pelle che profuma di the e John. La accarezzo a palmo aperto, passandoci poi successivamente le dita, leggere come le ali di una farfalla, fino a giungere alle sue labbra sottili e dischiuse. Ci passo sopra l'indice, accarezzandole, per poi unirle alle mie più carnose e meno virili. Comincia così una danza di lingue, la mia accarezza dolcemente la sua leccandola, risucchiandola poi nella mia bocca con le labbra e vezzeggiandola poi con i denti, mordicchiandola gentile, in cerca del suo sapore forte e inebriante. John mugola, deliziato, accarezzandomi la schiena e geme fiato cado sulle mie labbra smaniose di lui ed bagnate dall'eccessiva saliva provocata dall'incontro delle nostre lingue. Ogni bacio è nuovo,inebriante, ogni volta è uno scoprirsi e reclamarci. Non ho mai creduto che l'amore esistesse, per me quella parola è banale, un nome banale per un sentimento che non è possibile ne capire, ne respingere. La parola amore ormai è sopravalutata, chiunque è capace di dirlo, ma chi di quelli che l'hanno fatto lo provano davvero? Quello che provo per John, non è ne quantificabile, ne necessita di un nome.

Ci stacchiamo dal bacio rossi in viso ed ansimanti. Durante il bacio, il mio compagno si è sdraiato completamente su di me e ora mi sta vezzeggiando il collo con le labbra e con i denti. Tutto questo è meraviglioso e caldo, ma devo andare a comprare il regalo per John.

 

“ Jwan” Sussurro, la mia voce roca ed ansimante non è d'aiuto, così come non è facile resistere al sorriso di risposta che mi da John. Il quale, riprende il suo lavoro sul mio collo, girandomi supino e salendomi a cavalcioni, il suo bacino sulle mie gambe ora distese. Continua a vezzeggiarmi il collo, aprendomi piano la vestaglia blu e accarezzandomi il petto come naturale risposta i miei capezzoli si induriscono. John approfitta di questo fatto per passarci sopra la lingua mordicchiandoli giocosamente. Non riesco a trattenere un gemito roco e prolungato.

 

“Jwan... devo uscire.”

“Mh mh”

“John! Devo andare a prendere una cosa per un esperimento.”

“ Davvero Sherlock? Io sto per possederti” Calca volutamente l'ultima parola, dando un colpo di fianchi, facendo in modo che il suo basso ventre accarezzi il mio e un brivido caldo ed eccitante risale dalla mia schiena cosparsa di brividi. “ E tu devi andare a comprare, tu! Qualcosa per i tuoi esperimenti?”

“Ho detto prendere, non comprare. Si, devo andare, prima che cancelli quest'inutile informazione per far spazio a te nel mio mind palce.

Sento le labbra di John catapultarsi sulle mie.

E ora come trovo la forza per andarmene?

 

 

 

 

 

 

POV GREG

 

Stò camminando lungo il marciapiede grigio e umido, sono le quattro passate, Sherlock starà dando i numeri, quando sento il cellulare vibrarmi nella tasca.

Leggendo il nome sullo schermo, tasto il contenuto della tasca della mia giacca e non posso trattenere un sorriso dolce e felice.

 

“ Amore! Buon San Valentino!” So quanto lo imbarazzi che lo chiami così in qualunque posto che non sia la nostra casa, ma provo un insano divertimento a stuzzicarlo.

“ Gregory... San Valentino non é altro che un comune giorno in cui rose, cioccolatini e regalini vari non fanno altri che aumentare sensibilmente il profitto dei commercianti che vendono tali cianfrusaglie. Oggetti associati dalla mente umana alla felicita e al romanticismo. Sentimenti non provati dalla razionale mente umana, non provati scientificamente e con una probabilità di felice successo pari al 0,001% . La mente si illude, basandosi sul mondi sensibile e non su quello razionale. Ma dopotutto il genere umano non potrebbe mai nemmeno competere con il mio Q.I. E poi, quante volte ti ho detto che trovo questi nomignoli tremendamente imbarazzanti? E se fosse stata Anthea?”

Ah! Non mi freghi caro il mio Holmes! So che non la pensi così, come so che quella fantastica colazione era un regalo, proprio per questa -stupida- festa. Anche se non posso vederlo so che le sue guance si sono colorate di un bel rosso invitante.

 

“ Come se non sapessi che non mi faresti chiamare da nessun altro se non tu. E poi Mycroft, dopo la colazione che mi hai lasciato, pretendi che io creda a queste parole, che sicuramente tu e Sherlock recitate a memoria da anni?”

“Beccato...” Mi giunge il suo mormorio imbarazzato.

“ Ahahaaa! Ormai ti conosco bene!”

 

Sorrido, Mycroft è un tipo incredibilmente geloso e possessivo di qualsiasi cosa mi riguardi. Ricordo ancora le pene dell' inferno che ha fatto passare alla povera Molly. Infatti io e lei avevamo iniziato ad uscire dopo il matrimonio di John, (fallito miseramente quando si è scoperto che la bambina non era sua), durante il quale lei ha lasciato quell'idiota del suo ormai ex ragazzo, che aveva dato del pazzo a Sherlock. Provavo una certa attrazione per quella timida ed insicura, ma forte donna che ha avuto il coraggio e il sangue freddo di aiutare quello strambo di Sherlock nel suo finto suicidio e a quanto pare anche lei provava qualcosa. Siamo arrivati ad un bacio leggero e timido, ci siamo spesso abbracciati e accoccolati sul mio o sul suo divano, io ero attratto dal suo corpo di donna, morbido e maturo e lei probabilmente era attratta dalla sensazione di protezione e amicizia che le davo. Infatti, visti dall'esterno saremo sembrati due amici, due adolescenti che si davano conforto, infatti, se ripenso a tutte le serate passate a guardare tv spazzatura e magiare cibo d'asporto, a parlare dei nostri problemi, abbracciati si, ma sempre castamente, non ci vedo due che provano a costruire un rapporto, ma solo due amici che avevano bisogno di sostegno. Poi il destino o forse no, comunque, qualcosa ha fatto si che io e Mycroft finissimo prigionieri di una organizzazione segreta. La situazione, o forse il fatto che siamo stati a contatto per un mese intero, ha fatto nascere qualcosa, di strano, ma bellissimo. Ricordo tutto come se fosse ieri...

 

 

Ricordi...

 

Mycroft era immischiato in un caso delicato, che in caso di fallimento avrebbe portato alla terza guerra mondiale e a quanto pare io mi sono trovato nel posto sbagliato al momento sbagliato. O forse semplicemente ci tenevano d'occhio e avevano intuito che tra me e l' Holmes stava per nascere una sorta di amicizia, l'unica per My.

Infatti dal ritorno di Sherlock avevamo ricominciato a vederci sempre per parlare del minore degli Holmes, ma da qualche tempo, erano giunti inviti a cena e discorsi lunghi fino a tardi. Pian piano il nostro argomento principale smise di essere Sherlock e cominciammo a chiaccherare del più e del meno. Mycroft a quei tempi mi raccontò annedoti della sua vita, piccole parti che mi aiutarono a costruire il puzzle complicato, ma bellissimo che è il suo essere. Non ero mai riuscito a farlo aprire più di tanto, forse dovrei ringraziare quei terroristi per questo. Successe di sera, proprio durante una nostra passeggiata dopo cena. Ci sorpresero vicino al parco, un furgone si fermò di fronte a noi. Gli uomini della sicurezza di Mycroft furono trovati con un proiettile nel cranio, a quanto pare, opera di cecchini molto esperti. Quando ci catturarono, ricordo che lottai con tutte le mie forze per impedir loro di prenderlo, il mio unico pensiero era “ No, non vi lascerò portarlo via! Devo salvarlo! Devo salvarlo!” presi a pugni un tizio riuscendo a disarmarlo, ma erano troppi. Riuscirono ad atterrarci e ci addormentarono, poi probabilmente con un aereo ci portarono in Siberia, questo ce lo disse dopo Sherlock. Quando mi risvegliai mi ritrovai in una stanza fredda e spoglia, non vi era altro che un piccolo e sgangherato letto, sul quale vi era una misera e pidocchiosa coperta. Altro elemento presente era una piccola turca, costantemente intasata, così che fummo costantemente circondati dal puzzo di urina e feci.

Le pareti erano ammuffite e scrostate, il luogo riscaldato per non farci morire assiderati, ma non abbastanza per non farci provare freddo. Sopra ad i nostri vestiti indossavamo una specie di lunga maglia di lana, come quella che indossava...ehm..Pacha? Delle “Follie dell'imperatore”.

Quando mi svegliai vidi Mycroft sdraiato a terra, rannicchiato su di un lato tremante e mugolante, mi avvicinai spaventato ed in ansia. Li mi accorsi del sangue che colava dalla fronte, proprio dove quei bastardi lo avevano colpito. Lo girai e gli feci posare la nuca sulle mie ginocchia piegate. Con un lembo della mia camicia gli asciugai quel liquido rosso.

“Mycroft? Ehi Mycroft?” lo chiamai con una tono di voce dolce e rassicurante, mentre con una mano accarezzavo i suo radi capelli rossicci. Già allora provavo grande affetto per il maggiore degli Holmes, come un istinto protettivo che mi suggeriva di prendermene cura. Lui si svegliò con mio gran sollievo e dopo essersi guardato in giro, probabilmente analizzando luogo e situazione, parlò.

 

“Ci hanno catturato...”

“Ottima deduzione mister Holmes” cerco di scherzare per alleggerire l'atmosfera.

“ Non scherzerei se fossi in te. Sono pericolosi e senza scrupoli potrebbero tagliarti una mano pur di farti parlare!” Se non lo avessi conosciuto avrei pensato che la sua fosse una semplice constatazione, ma dietro alla sua espressione dura e fredda, negli occhi vi leggevo un velo palpabile di preoccupazione. Allora mi chiedetti se fosse preoccupato per me e questo pensiero mi riscaldò, con mia grande sorpresa, il cuore.

 

“ Beh, vorrà dire che dovrò imparare a sparare con l'altra!” Cercai di sdrammatizzare.

Mi aspettavo una risposta acida, invece mi guardò dritto negli occhi, sorridendomi, con mia grande sorpresa, in modo gentile.

“Perchè ti sei intromesso? Volevano me. Avrebbero potuto ucciderti!” Ancora quel lampo misto tra paura e preoccupazione.

“ Oh si avrebbero potuto” Borbotto.

“ Non hai paura?”

“Oh si! Ho una fifa blu, ma non potevo permettere che ti prendessero senza lottare, sono pur sempre un poliziotto.”

 

Un sorriso fu tutto quello che ottenni, ma per me era molto.

 

 

Una volta al giorno, decidevano se prelevare lui o me per torturaci, in modo che sputassimo il rospo. Ogni volta ci lasciavano sporchi e sanguinanti nella cella, se così si poteva chiamare quel tugurio, ad occuparci l'uno delle ferite dell'altro. A volte ci lasciavano una bacinella e una pezza sbrindellata per pulirci, altre volte dovevamo utilizzare i nostri vestiti che diventavano sempre più sudici.

I pasti erano pane e acqua ghiacciata, sia io che Mycroft perdevamo peso a vista d'occhio, le continue torture poi, non facevano altro che peggiorare il nostro stato di salute.

La notte riposavamo nello stesso letto, vicinissimi, petto contro schiena, l'unico sistema per non morire assiderati o peggio, dall'imbarazzo.

Credo di dover rivedere le mie priorità. Ricordo che inizialmente vi era un grande imbarazzo. Da parte mi era dettato dal fatto che abbracciarlo non mi dispiaceva per niente e questo fece nascere in me parecchie domande riguardanti i miei sentimenti per lui, giunsi alla conclusione di essere cotto di “Ice Man”. Fatta questa scoperta mi disperai internamente, l'unica fiammella di felicità degli ultimi dieci anni era lui, era sempre stato lui, con i suoi sequestri, le sue battutine velenose, le sue attenzioni estranee a Sherlock. Quante possibilità avevo che uno come lui, intelligente, raffinato e ricco, con un importante lavoro nel governo, potessi piacere io, un misero detective ispettore con uno stipendio da fame, le maniere di un elefante e l'intelligenza notevolmente inferiore alla sua?

Dovetti ricredermi.

Un giorno presero Mycroft al mattino e lo riportarono dopo ore conciato malissimo. Ricordo quanto fu logorante e infernale l'attesa. Non ci avevano mai torturato per più di due ore di fila, di solito ci facevano rientrare, per fare in modo che l'altro ne vedesse le pietose condizioni e uno dei due si decidesse a parlare. Avevo una terribile paura per lui. Camminavo per quella minuscola e sporca stanza. Avrei ucciso chiunque avesse osato a fargli del male e quei bastardi erano già sulla mia lista. Erano capitate volte in cui tornava con le labbra gonfie e livide, ematomi sparsi ovunque, probabilmente dovuti ai frequenti pestaggi. Ma non lo avevano mai conciato come lo vidi quel giorno. Il viso era una maschera di sangue, il labbro inferiore era stato spaccato e grondava di sangue, l'occhio destro era così gonfio da essere quasi nascosto alla mia vista. Appena lo spinsero all'interno della stanza inciampò e cadde come una bambola rotta, svenuto. Io, che fino a quel momento ero rimasto dall'altra parte della stanza, precauzione che quei bastardi pretendevano, corsi immediatamente vicino a lui e mi inginocchiai scostandogli i vestiti e esaminando le ferite. Il suo corpo era costellato da lividi violacei, evidenti ed incrostati tagli di una lama sul petto e sulla guancia. La schiena era stata ricoperta di frustate che avevano aperto lacerazioni grondanti di rosso. Sul petto vi erano delle bruciature di elettrodi. Quei bastardi lo avevano sottoposto alla tortura elettrica!

Per fortuna non avevano amputato nulla. Sentii la mia rabbia salire vertiginosamente , volevo ucciderli tutti! Ma come avevano osato fargli questo! Fortunatamente furono abbastanza intelligenti da lasciarmi una bacinella d'acqua tiepida con cui ripulii per bene gli squarci e il viso, purtroppo ero sprovvisti di bende e garze. Passai la serata a medicargli come potevo le ferite, strappando stoffa dalla mia camicia , giacca e pantaloni per tamponale e bendarle. Il risultato fu che lui era bendato e le ferite erano al sicuro, almeno un po' e io avevo i vestiti completamente sbrindellati ritrovandomi al freddo, ma lo rifarei altre mille volte per lui. Ricordo che quella notte tremai di freddo e che Mycroft mi abbracciò stretto,posando la guancia sul mio orecchio,quasi sulla mia e intrecciando le sue gambe con le mie, brontolando che non voleva avermi sulla coscienza, perchè ero stato tanto stupido da ridurmi i vestiti in stracci, sorrisi.

Il mattino dopo feci di tutto per fare in modo che prendessero me e non lui, arrivai aderittura ad attaccare una guardia, ma almeno riuscii nel mio scopo. Non sapevo però che quella guardia in particolare era niente popò di meno che il figlio del capo. Mi torturarono per giorni, sempre io, sempre io, mattina e sera, mi squarciarono la carne della schiena, giocavano ad infilarmi aghi e spilli nelle braccia, mi sottoposero alla tortura elettrica, mi strapparono le unghie e mi picchiarono ferocemente. Se da una parte il dolore di tutti quegli abusi mi faceva desiderare la morte, dall'altra ero felice che lasciassero in pace Mycroft. Il nostro rapporto era sempre più stretto, ogni volta che mi ributtavano in cella, mi si avvicinava, mi stringeva a se, appoggiando la sua fronte alla mia mormorando scuse, per qualcosa di cui lui non aveva colpa.

Ricordo una sera in particolare.

Eravamo sdraiati nel letto, l'uno di fronte all'altro. Lui ben attento a non causarmi dolore toccando in punti feriti, io alla ricerca del suo calore.

 

“ Sei stato un'idiota. È me che vogliono, non tu, ti sei fatto dei nemici potenti e spietati Gregory”

Sorrisi al mio nome completo, o almeno ci provai, ma sicuramente venne una smorfia di dolore.

“ Almeno ti lasciano in pace. Non ne potevo più di vederti soffrire”, lo dissi, così, senza pensare, ne ripensamenti. Lo dissi e basta, perchè il giorno dopo potevo essere morto.

Lo dissi e mi liberai di un peso.

Lo dissi e tutto cambiò.

Mycroft sgranò gli occhi, guardandomi sconcertato, mi studiò per minuti che mi parvero ore, poi quel viso sempre austero e ironico, si tinse di un sorriso gentile. Lo vidi sorridere, schiudere gli occhi mentre si avvicinava a me. Mi accarezzò i capelli, in un tocco leggero e confortante. Mi sentivo scombussolato, avevo dolori ovunque, ma niente di tutto questo era paragonato al calore che sentii nel cuore in quel momento.

Rimanemmo a guardarci negli occhi per non so quanto tempo. Ci nutrimmo l'uno dello sguardo dell'altro, ci ammirammo,ci conquistammo e poi...infine...successe.

Successe così, in una stanza umida e che puzzava di muffa, fu in quel momento che Mycroft Holmes posò delicatamente le sue labbra sulle mie, incerto, evidente la paura di un rifiuto. Fu così che ebbe inizio tutto, da un semplice bacio, frutto di un complicato e sconosciuto sentimento.

 

 

Passavamo così le giornate, a baciarci ed accarezzarci, stando attenti alle rispettive ferite. Ci curammo, non più solo fisicamente, ma nello spirito, ogni carezza, bacio e sguardo ricuciva un parte della nostra anima ferita e malandata. Non andammo mai oltre, entrambi concordammo che la nostra prima volta sarebbe stata a casa, al caldo e al sicuro, non in una fredda e puzzolente cella, non con quei bastardi che potevano interromperci da un momento all'altro.

Le torture continuavano, ma la speranza era finalmente tornata, nata da un bacio dolce. I rapitori, per quanto tentassimo di nasconderlo, accorgendosi del mio rapporto con My, ne approfittarono, mi torturarono davanti a lui, ogni giorno era sempre peggio. Gli feci promettere di non dire niente, fu parecchio faticoso, ci urlammo contro. Fu difficile, ma lo convinsi, c'era molto più che la mia vita in gioco. Provarono di tutto, mi strapparono i capelli, mi incisero la carne con lame arrugginite, mi bruciarono con tizzoni roventi, ma niente, entrambi rimanevamo nel nostro silenzio, intervallato a volte dalle mie urla che non riuscivo ad ingoiare. A volte My non ce la faceva e si metteva a gridare con gli occhi velati di lacrime di lasciarmi stare, di prendere lui, ma non servì a niente e le torture proseguirono tra le mie urla di dolore e quelli disperati di Mycroft.

Una settimana dopo, decisero che tutto quello non era abbastanza. Decisero allora di tagliarmi una mano tra le urla e gli strepiti del mio compagno che cercava di strattonare le cinghie che lo legavano alla sedia.

 

“Nooo! NO! Non toccatelo! No! Gregory! Lasciatelo stare! Vi dirò quello che volete, ma per l'amor del cielo lasciatelo stare!” le sue urla velate di paura risuonavano inutilmente nella stanza.

“M-My... n-non dire niente! S-stai tranquill-o... ho l'altra mano...ricordi?”

Cercai di sorridere, di tranquillizzare lui e me stesso, non volevo che si sentisse in colpa, non era colpa sua.

Sentii la lama posarsi sul mio polso, decisa e sicura, prendevano pure la mira quei bastardi. La lama scattò in alto e scese inesorabile verso il basso, già sentivo la mancanza della mia mano, il rumore dell'osso spezzato e il sangue caldo grondare dal mio arto mozzato. Vivevo in un limbo di dolore e paura, in sottofondo le urla di Mycroft e le risate di quei bastardi. Vidi la lama avvicinarsi al mio polso, bloccandosi. Poi, il “boia” parlò.

 

“ Ho un'idea migliore. Ragazzi? Avete voglia di scopare?”

 

Inizialmente non capii le sue intenzioni, ma a quanto pare My si, perchè le sue grida aumentarono e i suoi tentativi di liberarsi erano sempre più dannosi a se stesso.

 

“ Giratelo! Il primo giro di questa puttana è mio!”

 

Oh, così' ci arrivai, mi appoggiò al tavolo sdraiato sulla pancia, mi strappò i pantaloni e mi alzò il bacino, era pronto a penetrarmi. Le urla del mio My erano sempre più concitate, sembrava quasi piangesse.

Ricordo che pensai...”

Non piangere My, mi vorrai ancora dopo che questi tizi abuseranno di me? Non avrai ribrezzo a toccarmi? Non ti farà schifo?”

Paura, dolore, lo sentivo così vicino, era questione di secondi, poi avrebbe violato la mia apertura vergine quella che sognavo si prendesse il mio My.

Sentii la punta toccare il mio orifizio, poi un gran trambusto proveniente dal corridoio, Sherlock e John erano arrivati.

Ricordo ancora bene gli sguardi disgustati e affranti che mi riservarono, la paura di essere arrivati troppo tardi. Mi liberarono, ma quando cercai di alzarmi, mi sentii le gambe cedere, credevo sarei caduto di faccia sul freddo pavimento, ma un petto morbido e solido mi accolse, due braccia lunghe e forti mi strinsero, sentii altre voci confuse, gli agenti dell' MI6? Forse... poi il buio.

Mi risvegliai in un ospedale, John e Sherlock addormentati su due sedie poste all'angolo della stanza. La testa del detective era posata sulla spalla di John, il quale posava la sua su quella di Sherlock. Ooooh che dolci! Ci voleva una foto.

Mycroft invece riposava su di una sedia a rotelle,ma che passava per la testa di quell' incosciente! Pensai che fosse un idiota. Con quello che aveva subito! Il viso posato sul letto, la mia mano nelle sue.

Alzai con fatica la mano destra, per fortuna ancora attaccata al mio corpo, posandola sulla sua testa, accarezzandole i capelli, passandoci le dita e tirandoglieli leggermente.

Si svegliò mugugnando poco dopo, probabilmente a causa delle mie carezze un po' scoordinate per via del dolore che sentivo in tutti i muscoli del mio corpo.

“Gregory”

“Ciao My”

Un bacio, dolce sofferto, un bacio per pulire le nostre anime un bacio per ritrovare noi stessi.

Un sorriso, il suo, il mio, solo questo, non avevamo bisogno d'altro.

 

 

***

 

 

É stato più facile di quanto pensassi spiegare a Molly la situazione, infatti lei mi disse:

 

“ Oh Greg, forse non te ne sei mai accorto, ma durante le nostre uscite di lamentavi continuamente del signor Holmes. Era un po' tutto... -quel pomposo Holmes, mannaggia a Sherlock che me lo ha fatto conoscere, Mycroft ha fatto questo, Mycroft ha fatto quello, Mycroft Mycroft Mycroft!-Eheheehehe.” .

 

Vi giuro che non me ne sono mai accorto! Non sapevo di parlare continuamente di lui!

Mi dispiace davvero un casino per Molly, in un modo o nell'altro, le piacciono sempre gli uomini sbagliati: prima Sherlock, la cui cotta non credo sia passata, poi quello psicopatico folle di Moriarty, poi quell'idiota che ha osato dirle di stare lontano da Sherlock ed infine io. Non sono stato molto carino con lei, sento di averla illusa in qualche modo e anche se lei mi ha lasciato andare sorridente e contenta per me, io, non sarò un Holmes, ma ho notato che soffriva e probabilmente che soffre tutt'ora. Questa cosa mi logora, mi rattrista essere stata una delusione per una persona così buona e gentile. Così ho deciso, con grande disappunto di Mycroft, di continuare ad essere quella spalla che sono stato durante la nostra breve frequentazione. Comunque tornando a Molly, My e alla sua gelosia, beh diciamo che non potevo avvicinarmi a lei più di tanto e nemmeno guardarla. Quelle poche volte che era Mycroft stesso a doverla incontrare perchè nonostante tutto siamo amici e qualche volta è capitato di incontrarci o che lui mi sia venuto a prendere al Barts, immaginate le sue occhiate d'avvertimento! Una volta mi ha adderittura stretto a se e baciato profondamente di fronte a lei. Non vi dico il colore delle guance della povera patologa.

All'inizio della nostra relazione arrivava ad essere geloso perfino del fattorino delle pizze!

Una sera in cui era rimasto da me, eravamo agli inizi, nella fase “ Io, te, letto, tutto il giorno!”.

Quindi, ordinammo, per l' appunto, una pizza a domicilio. Quando andai ad aprire, in boxer, a che pro vestirsi se dopo due minuti sarei stato nudo di nuovo?

Mi accorsi, dunque, che il fattorino era il figlio di uno dei miei agenti. Cominciai così una chiaccherata amichevole, ma non avevo fatto i conti con la tremenda gelosia del mio compagno.

Mycroft, infatti, scocciato per il mio ritardo, era uscito dalla nostra camera coperto solo da un lenzuolo bianco che lasciava scoperto il torace. Quando aveva notato chi mi trattenesse aveva sfoggiato il suo sorriso da “ O te ne vai o ti ammazzo con il taglia pizza”, snocciolando deduzioni sulla sua vita, a dir poco compromettenti. Credo che quel povero ragazzo ci penserà due volte prima di rivolgermi la parola . Ricordo di essere stato infastidito, ma anche molto lusingato e comprensivo, infatti, con il tempo e molte discussioni ha capito che il mio cuore ha già un padrone.

 

 

La sua voce mi risveglia da quei pensieri.

 

“ Ti avevo scritto che sarei passato a prenderti. Perchè stai andando da mio fratello?” Sempre a tenermi d'occhio! Probabilmente dovrebbe infastidirmi e farmi sentire oppresso, ma gli unici sentimenti che provo sono commozione e tenerezza.

“Ehi non cercare di cambiare discorso!” Nonostante tutto non riesco a trattenere un sorriso divertito.

“Ultimamente i criminali Londinesi, hanno deciso di fare una pausa, niente omicidi, niente casi, niente casi, uguale noia. Quindi Sherlock starà impazzendo e non solo lui, chissà in che condizioni sarà il povero John! Quindi sto andando a portargli dei vecchi casi irrisolti.”

“ Sempre a preoccuparti per il dottore... sa cavarsela benissimo! Ti passo a prendere!”

“ È gelosia quella che avverto My?” Oh no, questo nomignolo non gli da fastidio, a meno che non sia sua madre a chiamarlo così, povera donna, chissà quanta pazienza ha dovuto avere con i due fratelli Holmes!

“ NO! Cosa te lo fa credere Gregory?”

“ Forse il ringhio con cui ha pronunciato la parola dottore? Oppure di come appena parlo di John o di voler andare al pub con lui ti innervosisci e metti il broncio?” Dall'altra parte regna per qualche secondo il silenzio.

“ Non essere ridicolo Gregory! È solo...che.... “ Voce roca e maliziosa, oh no... “ho voglia di te.”

Oh questo è molto sleale da parte sua. Attirarmi da lui con la seduzione! Maledetto sexy manipolatore!

“ Dai Gregory...”

Oooh no! Il tono basso e graffiante no! Sono io o qui fa un gran caldo?

“ Ho voglia di assaggiarti, di stringerti...” Un basso gemito mi sfugge dalle labbra, Dio! Se va avanti così mi diventerà duro come il marmo! Una signora che mi passa vicino mi guarda con aria truce e voltando la testa con fare sdegnato ciancia qualcosa su sostanze stupefacenti e vecchi alcolizzati. La ignoro, chissà in che condizioni sono per ricevere tutto quello sdegno.

 

“ Gregory....” Oddio no! Non dirlo!

“ Ti voglio dentro di me...”

 

Maledizione! L'ha fatto! L'ha fatto davvero! Vedo una cabina e mi ci infilo dentro, guardo sconsolato il cavallo dei miei pantaloni. Fantastico! Ora sono nei guai, la stoffa infatti è leggermente rigonfia. Devo calmarmi! Subito! Facile a dirsi, come faccio se quel maniaco del mio uomo continua a invocare il mio nome con quella voce maledettamente roca e sexy? Calma Greg calma! Devo calmarmiiii! Ma sopratutto devo fermare My...ma come?!

Ooooh idea sublime!

 

“ Mycroft! Vuoi per caso che mi presenti di fronte a John con un erezione?”

Un singulto strozzato dall'altra parte mi annuncia che la freccia ha centrato il bersaglio.

“ Non oserai!”

“ Beh sai... Mi hai provocato e ora ti desidero, ma avevo promesso a Sherlock quei fascicoli e se non glieli porto rischio che ci interrompa sul più bello! John è un medico, non si scandalizzerà per così poco.”

Oh, non sento più nulla...

“ Mycroft?”

Ancora niente. Non è mica svenuto vero?

“My?”

Niente.

“Amore?”

Sento le porte della cabina aprirsi e uno trafelato e rossissimo Mycroft fare capolino.

“Mycroft? Che ci fai qui?” Lui mi squadra con occhio “Holmes”, soffermandosi sul cavallo dei miei pantaloni.

“ Non andrai dal dottore conciato così!” Ringhia.

Stò per ribattere che è colpa sua, quando due labbra morbide e dal sapore dolce si chiudono sulle mie, succhiandole e reclamandole. Improvvisamente scordo qualsiasi cosa, la cabina in cui ci troviamo, Sherlock che mi aspetta, le voci delle persone, i passi della gente che ci passa vicino ignara, esiste solo il mio Mycroft e le sue morbide e succose labbra. Quelle morbidezze dispettose si avventurano sul mio collo, scostando il giaccone e succhiando avide. Le mani invece mi stringono forti e possessive le natiche spingendo sensualmente i nostri bacini a contatto. Sarebbe fantastico possederlo qui e subito, ma per quanto lo voglia non possiamo, non qui! Devo fermarlo, subito! O non risponderò più di me stesso, lo sbatterò in questa cabina!

“My...My...ti prego... N-non qui...” Cerco di staccarmi da lui quel tanto per respirare.

“ Mmm... dai Gregory... so che lo vuoi quanto me.” Continua a ondeggiare il bacino contro il mio mentre si infila come un gatto nell'incavo del mio collo, tra testa e spalla, strusciandosi come un micio paffuto. Il tessuto si fa sempre più teso mentre il calore e l'eccitazione salgono. Devo darmi un contegno! Devo! Oh cosa non sono queste labbra... Sento un vociare confuso che si avvicina alla cabina, tra tutte riconosco la voce batrionale e profonda di Sherlock che si lamenta. Oddio no!

“ Sherlock!” sospiro con un ansito e un gemito trattenuto.

Con una leggera spinta riesco a scostarlo anche se di poco, dato lo spazio angusto in cui siamo. Resto in attesa fino a quando non sento più la voce del minore degli Holmes, avrà cambiato strada, oppure ci è passato vicino in silenzio. Intanto la mia erezione non smette di pulsare. Chiudo gli occhi stringendo forte la mascella, devo calmarmi...CALMARMI!

“Greg...” È un gemito teso e ferito che mi fa riaprire gli occhi. Quello che vedo mi trafigge come una lama acuminata, dritto al cuore. My è in piedi di fronte a me, la camicia e il panciotto sbottonati, la giacca abbassata per metà. Le labbra sono rosse e bagnate, Dio quelle sono le nostre salive! Ma non ho tempo di distrarmi, no, perchè gli occhi non sono accesi e avidi come mi aspettavo. No, sono spenti e feriti, lucidi di dolore, non di eccitazione. Perchè? Che ho fatto? Tendo una mano per accarezzargli la guancia rossa e calda, ma lui si scosta abbassando lo sguardo e il viso ai suoi piedi. Sono in panico! Che cosa è successo? Cosa? La sua voce mi risveglia dalle mie disperate riflessioni.

“ È per l'aspetto vero? Beh in fondo ti capisco sai? Lui è più magro e slanciati, il naso è perfetto! Gli zigomi pronunciati e le labbra a cuore... Per non parlare di quell'ammasso di ricci morbidi.”

Ma che diavolo sta dicendo? È arrabbiato, deluso, lo noto dal tremore e dalla rigidità delle sue braccia. Non faccio in tempo a ribattere che continua.

“ Lui è bello, lo è sempre stato. Era sempre lui quello bello, reclamato, con quelle iridi acqua marina e quel suo sorriso enigmatico. Io sono sempre stato quello grasso, dal naso troppo lungo, la faccia tonda e dai radi capelli. È sempre stato così, sin da bambini. Sherlock di qui, Sherlock di li”.

Oh ora ho capito! Prima ho pronunciato il nome di suo fratello per avvertirlo e lui... stupido di un Holmes!

“ Per non parlare delle lentiggini che-”

Non lo lascio finire e lo bacio, profondamente e con ardore, stringendolo forte e passando le mani nei suoi capelli, radi ma morbidi. Le mani vagano sul visto tondo ma non grosso, sul suo corpo solido e di sicuro non grasso. Sollevo una sua gamba snella e l' avvolgo intorno ai miei fianchi. Amo tutto di lui, dal suo corpo alla sua mente, amo anche quella sua tenera insicurezza. Il bacio si fa più intenso man mano che le mie mani corrono su di lui. Mordicchio quello inferiore tirandolo leggermente, mentre sento la sua lingua passare sul mio labbro superiore. Lo stringo forte divorandolo, aspirandone avido l'odore. Dopo un tempo che mi pare infinito stacco le nostre labbra per passarle su quel naso, si lungo, ma perfetto su di lui, glielo bacio piano per poi dare un ultimo bacetto su quelle labbra rosse. Poso la mia fronte contro la sua, le bocche così vicine che respiriamo l'uno l'aria dell'altro, gli occhi negli occhi, le mie mani sul suo viso, le sue sulle mie. Sto anaspando come un ragazzino.

 

“ Sh-Sherlock... I-idiota!” Lo sento respirare un singulto e continuo.

“ Ci stava p-passando a f-fianco-o! C-com'è possibile che una m-mente geniale c-come la tua non ci s-sia arrivata?”

“oh...”

“Sì, oh! Dopo tutto quello che abbiamo passato, dopo tutto quello che ho sopportato, io possa provare interesse per tuo fratello?”

 

Ha almeno la decenza di arrossire imbarazzato ed in colpa.

Un sorriso, il suo, non serve altro.

 

“ M-mi dispiace G-Gregory... i-io...”

“Non importa, sono tuo. E di certo se dovesse piacermi qualcuno di certo non sarebbe tuo fratello! Dai! Ha gli zigomi troppo sporgenti, la mascella troppo squadrata, il fisico troppo asciutto! Dai li si toccano solo ossa! Si Dio, gli occhi sono una favola, ma-”

 

Non riesco a finire che le sue labbra sono di nuovo sulle mie, li dove devono essere.

Corriamo fuori dalla cabina mano nella mano come due adolescenti, Oh era una cabina della polizia. Stavo per fare sesso nel Tardis!

Corriamo per poi rifugiarci in macchina.

Non attendo oltre, lo sdraio sui sedili e inizio a togliere i vestiti, baciandogli quel collo morbido e sexy. Quando finalmente riesco a levargli camicia e giacca simultaneamente, posso ammirare quell' addome forte e morbido. Tuffo il viso nella sua pancia assaporandone odore e sapore. Bacio tutta quella distesa calda di pelle e carne, ne assaporo la dolcezza, mordicchiando tutta la pancia, lappando la dove i denti lasciano il segno. Arrivato ai capezzoli rosei e duri, ne prendo uno in bocca succhiandolo forte, per poi dargli una leccatina e morderlo piano. Continuo così per un po', prima su l'uno e poi sull'altro, beandomi dei suoi gemiti forti e rochi.

“Gregory”

Mi sento chiamare, così mi alzo per raggiungere la sua altezza e legare i miei occhi scuri ai suoi chiari e cristallini come il cielo stellato. Quei stessi occhi lucidi ed eccitati. Gli regalo un sorriso, coprendo il suo poi con le mie labbra, succhiando e mordicchiando prima dolcemente e poi con foga le sue.

Intanto le mie mani esplorano i suoi fianchi, accarezzandoli e strizzandone la coscia piegata contro il mio fianco, mentre l'altra accarezza la sua guancia morbida e priva di peluria.

“Gregory”

Non posso che rilasciare un verso grutturale all'udire il tono eccitato e supplicante con cui pronuncia il mio nome.

Tuffo il viso nell'incavo del suo collo lasciando piccoli e umidi baci su di esso, sulla mascella e giù per la gola, leccandogli il pomo d'Adamo e mordicchiandolo piano.

Continuo il mio percorso baciandogli lo stomaco, accarezzandogli contemporaneamente il petto e i fianchi a palmi aperti. Sento le sue mani su di me, mi spogliano avide di rincontrare la mia pelle. In un batter d'occhio sono a torso nudo. Mycroft si alza a sedere e mi bacia il petto, succhiando avido nei punti in cui la carne è più morbida e facile da mordicchiare. Mi assaggia piano, con lentezza, facendo fremere tutto il mio corpo. Sento i brividi risalire dalla schiena, un calore eccitante e doloroso al linguine, là dove svetta trepidante il mio membro duro e gonfio. Lo voglio, lo voglio, è mio, voglio sprofondare nel suo antro caldo e umido, voglio sentirmi un unico essere. Questi sono i miei pensieri, mentre sento un calore avvolgente e rassicurante nel petto, mi riscalda, mi rigenera, mi fa sentire vivo. My porta le sue labbra sulle mie e durante la lotta delle nostre lingue continua giocosa e passionale, lo spingo di schiena contro il sedile nero della berlina. Lo bacio, lo tocco, lo esploro con le mai, con la bocca, ne aspiro il profumo tra i capelli, sul collo, sul petto, giù fino ad immergere il naso nei suoi boxer. Con un po' di fatica, a causa dello spazio angusto, riesco a sfilargli scarpe, pantaloni ed intimo. Con l'aiuto dei miei stessi piedi, mi sfilo le scarpe e mi sfilo anche il mio vestiario. Salgo a cavalcioni su di lui, il suo membro, lungo e pulsante è proprio sotto la mia faccia, pronto per essere assaggiato. Il mio membro invece, si trova allineato proprio alla sua bocca, Myc mia ha confessato che non ha mai fatto nulla del genere, non voglio forzarlo, ma questo è l'unico modo per stare comodi sulla macchina. Per questo mi giro, con fatica e lo guardo negli occhi e mi affretto a rassicurarlo.

“ Mycroft... non devi farlo per forza. È solo un modo per stare più comodi. Se non te la senti, tranquillo, ci penso io a te.”

“M-ma, chi penserà a te?” La sua voce esce a singhiozzi, ancora scosso ed ebbro di piacere,

“Ogni cosa a su tempo...My...ogni cosa a suo tempo.”

Senza esitazione mi chi no su di lui dischiudo la bocca ed assaporo la punta congestionata e bagnata. Lecco, succhio e mordicchio il suo sesso fino ad ingoiarlo completamente. Apro la bocca il più possibile, mentre la mia saliva lo bagna per bene. Ha inizio così una danza di su e giù, mentre l'abitacolo di riempie dei miei mugolii e dei suoi gemiti sempre più acuti e forti. Sento le sue mani posarsi sui mie glutei e spingere verso il basso e inizia a leccare lentamente la mia punta e come ho fatto io, inizia pian piano ad inglobarlo, succhiando e talvolta mordicchiandomelo. Il mio membro è un po' più tozzo del suo, quindi fatica a prenderlo tutto. Mentre lui mi fa impazzire, io cerco in tutti i modi di continuare a donargli piacere, ma è troppo, troppo per me, abbandono la sua asta pulsante, sfregandosi sopra una guancia per non privarlo completamente della frizione. Per essere la sua prima volta è davvero bravo, sono costretto a fermarci per non venirgli in bocca.

“Myc, basta, Dio, non voglio venire così!”

Sfilo il mio membro dalle sue labbra rosse bagnate del mio liquido pre-orgasmico e dalla sua saliva, vi passa la lingua sopra, oddio!

Mi giro sdraiandomi su di lui e baciandolo dolcemente sulle labbra, un bacio dolce, uno scambio di sapori, i nostri. Ci guardiamo, occhi negli occhi, voglio assicurarmi che stia bene.

 

“Tutto bene?”

“Con te non posso stare che bene.”

 

Sorrido, Dio! Un Holmes che mia fa tenerezza. Sembra una battuta!

Riprendo a baciarlo, con quel misto di passione e dolcezza che non mi abbandona nemmeno nei momenti di passione. Ripercorro nuovamente il suo corpo cospargendolo di baci e morbide carezze, succhiando e marcando quel corpo che ora è mio. Arrivo poi alla distesa di peli rossicci del pube, ci sprofondo il naso, strusciandolo su e giù aspirandone l'odore forte e virile. Bacio le anche e l'interno coscia, leccandogli l'avvallamento dove si uniscono le ossa, mentre lui rilascia un sospiro e si inarca.

Scendo sempre più in basso, fino alla mia meta finale...la sua piccola fessura. Ci passo la lingua, stuzzicandolo in modo circolare, sento le gambe di Mycroft chiudersi, intrappolando la mia testa. Approfitto di questa morsa per leccare sempre più forte e insistente la sua apertura, afferrandogli le cosce e spingendolo più vicino. Provo a penetrarlo con la lingua ed è li che spalanca le gambe, inarcandosi e permettendomi di arrivare un po' più a fondo. Lo preparo così, con la lingua e inserendo un dito e poi due, la sua carne morbida mi circonda intrappolandomi.

“Aaah...Gergory..o-oraa-ah!”

Non me lo faccio ripetere due volte ed entro piano in lui.

Rimango fermo per qualche minuto per farlo abituare. La mano destra tra i suoi capelli, la sinistra sulla sua eccitazione, in brevi tocchi rilassanti ed eccitanti.

Quando sento i suoi fianchi sollevarsi e spingersi contro i miei, capisco l'antifona e comincio a pingere in lui, con lui.

Le spinte si susseguono forti e passionali. Fino a che io non mi perdo in lui e lui si perde in me.

 

 

***

 

Aaaah, Dio che orgasmo! Non ho mai provato sensazioni così fantastiche con nessuno, mai! E di certo non avevo mai fatto l'amore per sei ore di fila dentro ad una macchina di lusso.

Il mio Holmes riposa sfinito e soddisfatto contro il mio petto. Per quanto la posizione sia poco gradevole per i miei poveri muscoli, non muovo un dito pur di lasciarlo dormire almeno per qualche ora.

Si muove strofinando la guancia calda sul mio addome.

 

“ Ispettore...”

“ Signor Holmes”

 

Mi scappa un sorriso, subito seguito da Mycroft, quelli sono i nomi con cui ci chiamavamo prima di tutto questo, quando i nostri discorsi erano ancora formali.

Sorridiamo, due sorrisi identici, due sorrisi carichi di affetto e amore. Poso un bacio dolce e leggero sulle sue labbra gonfie e umide.

 

“ Buon San Valentino Gregory”

 

Faccio forza sulle braccia e mi metto a sedere, il mio politico sul bacino.

Sorrido, oggi non faccio altro, mi abbasso per recuperare il mio regalo dalla tasca della giacca, afferro la scatolina di velluto e la porgo a My, si, sorridendo timido. Non so quanto possa apprezzare il mio regalo.

 

“Per favore, non cercare di dedurne il contenuto. Apri e basta.”

 

Fa come gli dico, lo apre e...spalanca gli occhi.

 

“ So che è una cosa stupida e infantile, probabilmente non ti servirà a nulla ma-”

“ Bellissimo”

 

La sua voce...cosa? Bellissimo?

Solleva il mio regalo, un porta chiavi costituito da un ombrellina argentata (lui) e una pistola argentata come quella in dotazione a New Scotland yard.

“Ti piace?”

Un bacio lento, delizioso.

“Perfetto ispettore”

Un altro bacio, poi si stacca un po' per recuperare qualcosa dalla tasca della sua giacca, vi sfila una scatolina blu, pregiata e me la porge. Senza parole la apro, dentro vi sono due anelli, prende quello più grande (il mio) e me lo infila all'anulare. Potrei scommettere entrambe le mie mani che sia oro puro. Comincio ad iperventilare, il mio regalo in confronto...

 

“ Gregory. So che potrebbe sembrarti stupido. So che l'idea del matrimonio ti spaventa, ed infatti non ti sto chiedendo questo. Solo di portare due anelli che marcano la provenienza l'uno dell'altro.”

 

“Si”

 

Prendo la sua mano e vi infilo l'anello.

 

“ Grazie My. Il mio regalo al confronto è-”

“Fantastico Geegory. È fantastico perchè ci rappresenta, non importa quanto tu l'abbia pagato, quello che conta per me è la scelta. Hai scelto noi."

 

Mio...

 

Sorride, genuino, sincero, meraviglioso.

Com'è bello il mio Mycroft...

Ha un fisico fantastico, morbido dove serve e forte e robusto nei punti giusti. Per non parlare di quella costellazione di lentiggini che gli ricoprono il corpo. Lui sostiene che siano un difetto, ma passerei le ore a baciarle e leccarne il sapore.

Come ha potuto pensare che a me potesse piacere..

 

“ Oddio! Sherlock!”

 

Corro come un matto per le strade di Londra, devo raggiungere Sherlock!

Non oso immaginare cosa abbia combinato schiacciato dalla noia. Povero John, lo avrò sulla coscienza!

Vi starete domandando per quale motivo io stia correndo come un pazzo esaltato quando fino a poco fa mi trovavo in una macchina lussuosa, il corpo ancora fremente a causa dell'orgasmo e il cuore della persona a me più importante contro la cassa toracica che batteva in sincrono con il mio.

Beh, perchè come tutti sappiamo Sherlock ha un dono, fastidioso si, ma un dono che gli permetterà sicuramente di capire che non sono potuto andare da lui, perchè stavo facendo sesso con suo fratello. Così arrivando di corsa, spero di riuscire a coprire un pochino l'odore di sesso e Mycroft. Inoltre la corsa è un ottima scusante per i miei vestiti stropicciati, il sudore e i miei capelli sparati in aria. Banale, idiota e speranzoso, arrivo davanti alla porta 221B. Stranamente non vi è nessun rumore sospetto e nemmeno un'impaziente detective affacciato alla finestra. Che siano ancora fuori?

Prima non mi è sembrato di sentire anche la voce di John.

Busso, ma non mi risponde nessuno. Strano...

Rifaccio il tentativo per cinque volte e proprio quando stò per arrendermi, sento alle spalle la voce della signora Hudson.

 

“ Oh Ispettore Lestrade! Ma che ci fa qui fuori con questo freddo'”

“Ehm..”

“Oh! Oh capito, quel briccone di Sherlock non le ha aperto la porta! Forza venga, le apro io!”  
“ La ringrazio signora Hudson.”

 

Una volta in procinto di salire i gradini, sentiamo un urlo strozzato provenire dall'appartamento di John e Sherlock.

“ C-cazzo Sherlock! C-così mi am-mazzi!” Io, ah piccolo ingenuo, associo quel lamento ad un semplice rimprovero da parte del dottore.

La padrona di casa fa un sorrisetto furbo, che ahimè, purtroppo non interpreto e si rifugia nel 221A.

Ignaro di quello che mi aspetta,salgo le scale e busso alla porta.

Sento un gemito spazientito (di Sherlock), un casino infernale di passi, sbuffi e oggetti che cadono, poi finalmente mi viene aperta la porta. Sbuca da essa uno Sherlock avvolto da un lenzuolo.

Sgrano gli occhi inorridito.

C'è rosso, ovunque, Sherlock ne è ricoperto, il lenzuolo che si stringe contro ha macchie rosse ovunque. Osservo spaventato la figura di Sherlock, ma che diamine ha combinato qui dentro. Le mani sono completamente rosse, un rosso denso e forte, il petto, le spalle, aderittura i ricci. Ma la cosa che mi lascia più basito e terrorizzato, sono le labbra, quelle labbra a cuore che My, tanto ne decantava le lodi. Sono rosse, con qualche sbavatura che ne ricopre le guance. Che diavolo di esperimento stà conducendo?

Dio stò per sentirmi male! Davvero... capitemi, è completamente ricoperto di sangue! Cazzo!

Ma aspettate...dov'è John? Perchè non sento la sua voce? È suo il sangue?

No ma che vado a pensare! Però...

Un terribile sospetto, probabilmente dettato dalla stanchezza e dall' orgasmo da poco provato, si insinua nella mia mente...

Che Sherlock abbia... No! Dai cazzo! Non farebbe mai una cosa simile! Tanto meno a John!

Deglutisco, credo di star per avere una crisi di panico.

“ Dov'è John?”

Lui mi guarda con quell'aria da superiorità che ormai non mi tocca più.

“ Non sono affari tuoi Lestrade. Dammi quei fascicoli e vattene.”

Eh no! Voglio risposte cazzo! Con una manata lo scanso ed entro in casa, ed è lì che rimango di sasso. John Watson, si trova vicino al camino acceso, giace supino, la testa abbandonata su un fianco, le labbra macchiate di rosso sono leggermente socchiuse. Le cosce, il petto, il viso, le lenzuola che fanno da giaciglio sono ricoperte di quel rosso vivo e spaventoso.

John Hamish Watson giace sdraiato su delle lenzuola nel centro del salotto di Baker Street completamente nudo e ricoperto di una sostanza di colore rosso.

Appena si accorge della mia presenza si alza di scatto coprendosi con la stoffa al suo fianco. Le sue guance sono incredibilmente rosse e sicuramente bollenti, così come lo saranno sicuramente anche le mie.

“ G-Greg!”

Ma che diavolo? Che stà succedendo qui?

“J-John!”

Ok, Greg, non è niente, hai solo visto uno dei tuoi amici completamente nudo e ricoperto di... “Marmellata”

La voce di Sherlock interrompe i miei pensieri.

“ La cosa rossa di cui siamo ricoperti è marmellata idiota! E ora che ti sei accertato chi il “MIO” John sta bene, te ne puoi anche andare!”

Ho capito bene? “Mio”?

Oh accidenti! E io che pensavo che quei due non avrebbero mai aperto gli occhi! Invece li ritrovo, uno mezzo nudo e addobbato da Hannibal Letcer e l'altro sdraiato comodamente, nudo e ricoperto di marmellata. Dolcezza che sicuramente Sherlock gli ha leccato via dalla pelle. Sarebbe delizioso assaggiarla sulla pelle di Mycroft. Cospargere quella crema morbida e vischiosa sulla sua pelle e leccarla via, lappando e succhiando. Oddio! Ma a che sto pensando?

Marmellata? Ma che... come fa la marmellata ad essere così rossa e densa?

Ancora una volta l'Holmes risponde alla mia domanda silenziosa.

“ L'ho preparata io così. In questo modo è più facile da spalmare e leccare via dalla pelle.”

A quelle parole John ha emesso un gemito basso e roco, non so se di imbarazzo o di eccitazione. Spero proprio la prima. Oddio non ci capisco più niente! L'unica cosa che posso fare è lanciare il fascicolo sul divano e scappare da quella gabbia di matti e in fretta.

“O-ok, c-ciao”

Sinceramente non so che cavolo ho detto, la mia priorità e andarmene a casa e rifugiarmi tra le braccia del mio uomo per dimenticare quelle immagini che le parole di Sherlock mi hanno provocato... brrr. Scesi tutti i gradini stò per aprire la porta verso la libertà, quando sento la voce di Sherlock chiamarmi dall'alto.

“Lestrade”

Oh Dio! E ora che vuole?

“ Tieni”

Mi giro, Dio, Ho paura! Mi aspetto qualsiasi cosa, tranne che mi lanci un vasetto di...oddio marmellata!

“ Così la prossima volta che fai sesso con mio fratello nella sua macchina, invece che puzzare di Mycroft, il tuo odore sarà più piacevole, anche se non credo che quel lezzo ti abbandonerà mai”

Detto questo chiude la porta e torna a giocare con la marmellata.

Dio! Ho bisogno di My...ora!

 

 

 

 

 

POV MYCROFT

 

 

Non mi aspettavo che da una festa così insulsa potesse derivare una giornata così piacevole. Quando mi sono infilato in quella cabina non avrei mai creduto di passare cinque ore e quarantotto minuti nella mia berlina a fare sesso con Gregory. La riconferma che Greg ha scelto me. La mia paura più grande è che lui un giorno si renda conto di volere qualcuno di normale nella vita, non un uomo con un incarico, purchè piccolo nel governo britannico. Una persona che gli conferisca calma e sicurezza, non qualcuno che ha dei nemici che potrebbero catturarlo e torturarlo. Infine quello che mi fa più paura. Una persona fisicamente appetibile, di bell'aspetto. Non un uomo con i fianchi flaccidi, la faccia tonda ed il naso prominente. Ho sempre pensato che l'aspetto fisico contasse ben poco in base alla mente delle persone, ma da quando ho capito di provare qualcosa di profondo, qualcosa di “sentimentale” per lui, ho cominciato a far diete su diete e a correre quotidianamente. Volevo e voglio essere alla sua altezza, insomma, lui è robusto e prestante, il sorriso sempre disponibile ed un viso artisticamente perfetto, come un bronzo.

Ho sempre invidiato, seppur non lo ritenessi importante, l'aspetto fisico di mio fratello. Lui ha un fisico asciutto e forte, pallido e latteo, non flaccido e coperto di stupide lentiggini. I suoi capelli sono neri e folti, non rossicci e radi. Il suo viso è elegante e spigoloso, non tozzo e tondo. Le labbra sono rosse e carnose, non pallide e sottili. Gli occhi sono verde acqua grandi e luminosi, non azzurro opaco e piccoli. Lui è sempre stato quello bello, quello lodato per la sua bellezza, per questo mi divertivo ad umiliarlo, a farlo sentire stupido. A quel punto Io ero quello intelligente, quello superiore e questo mi soddisfaceva, mi appagava. Il mio comportamento tuttavia, devo ammetterlo, è stato stupido e borioso, ha rovinato il rapporto con Sherlock. La mia gelosia ha fatto si che trattassi mio fratello alla stregua di un idiota. Per me lui è un pò lento, lo devo ammette, ma non per questo dovevo trattarlo così, me ne sono accorto troppo tardi e ormai non possiamo più recuperare. Ho sempre trovato la sua attitudine ai sentimentalismi un difetto, una cosa stupida, fino a che non ho incontrato Gregory.

In poco tempo quel piccolo pesce rosso è riuscito a trasformarmi, a distruggere quella diga che avevo costruito, quel luogo che custodiva tutti i sentimenti che avevo represso e ucciso.

Ormai, devo ammettere, non potrei vivere senza la luce di quello sguardo, che mi ama, mi accetta, mi vive.

Per questo quando prima ho sentito Greg pronunciare il nome di mio fratello tra i gemiti, mi sono sentito spezzato in due, mutilato, distrutto. Lo sapevo, lo sapevo che Sherlock mi avrebbe portato via anche questo. Per fortuna poi si è rivelato tutto solo uno stupido malinteso e non mi sono mai sentito così stupido in tutta la mia vita.

Gregory è la mia essenza, il mio bene più prezioso e nessuno me lo porterà via..mai!

 

 

Appena uscito dal 221 B, Greg ha lo sguardo stravolto e si fionda in auto. Non oso immaginare cosa gli abbia fatto passare Sherlock dopo tutte queste ore di ritardo.

Si slancia su di me abbracciandomi stretto. Ricambio immediatamente, stringendoli i fianchi con la mano che non regge l'ombrello e immergo il naso nei sui capelli, sanno ancora di noi.

 

“Che ha fatto stavolta?”

“ Ho visto John nudo!”

 

Che. Cosa. Ha. Visto?

 

“ Cosaaa?”

 

Mi risponde solo il silenzio, attenuato dal suo respiro frenetico.

Lo allontano per guardarlo negli occhi, le mie mani sulle spalle, le sue ad artigliare le mie braccia, come un bimbo spaventato.

 

“ N-non ho fatto a posta! Tuo fratello mi ha aperto completamente ricoperto di sangue, che poi era marmellata. Ero preoccupato! Sono entrato e John era li,morto, che poi non lo era, poi sdraiato, nudo e appiccicoso e marmellata!”

 

Si lancia in uno sproloquio di parole confuse, alle quali però “io” dopo una breve occhiata alla sua persona,riesco a trovare un senso.

Questa me la paghi fratellino...

Ma tutto a suo tempo. Ora come ora non ho nessuna voglia di occuparmi di quello sciocco e del suo dottore, al quale, conviene stare lontano da Gregory per parecchio tempo. Oggi, ho una tremenda voglia di assaggiare la pelle di Greg. Sorrido, o meglio, ghigno sornione e lo stringo un po' più forte.

 

Poso un leggero bacio sulle sue guance calde e leggermente ruvide di barba.

“Ti ha dato un po' di marmellata?”

Lo vedo sorridere e poi iniziare a ridere di cuore. Mi da un bacio caldo e languido, le labbra che si sfregano calme e delicate.

 

“Ti amo, mio Holmes...”

 

Mi torna in mente, in questa particolare situazione una frase, non so da chi o dove l'abbia fatto, ma dice davvero qualcosa di significativo, “a volte vale la pena sciogliersi per qualcuno” e non è quello che ho fatto io? Ice man, sciolto da Gregory Lestrade.

.

Guardo il vasetto che ancora stringe tra le mani.

A quanto pare dovrò rinunciare alla mia dieta.

 

 

 

 

POV JOHN

 

Greg è schizzato fuori come un missile impazzito. Credo che la prossima volta che lo vedrò sarà parecchio imbarazzante. Poco male, questo è stato il San Valentino più bello della storia dell'umanità! Vedo Sherlock completamente nudo, deve aver abbandonato il lenzuolo all'entrata, che mi si avvicina felino, le labbra arricciate in un sorriso. Se solo penso a che mi hanno fatto quelle labbra con quella marmellata!

Quando prima mi ha convinto a lasciarlo andare e poi è tornato carico di buste e barattoli, non avrei mai immaginato che “l'esperimento” sarebbe stato...quello! Si è seduto al tavolo della cucina, tutto concentrato a studiare le varie composizioni dei frutti e di altre cose, di cui non voglio sapere. Poi, si è messo a spadellare e..poof, marmellata da spalmare su John! È stato fantastico sentire la sua lingua e i suoi denti assaggiarmi e stuzzicarmi. Poi, quando le sue labbra morbide si sono staccate dal mio membro per baciare le mie e farmi assaporare i nostri sapori fusi e dolci di marmellata.

Si sdraia completamente su di me, facendo combaciare perfettamente i nostri corpi. Un ginocchio preme sulla mia erezione molle e semi addormentata stuzzicandola.

Mi si sdraia a spora e comincia a leccarmi sensualmente i residui di marmellata dalla bocca.

Oh, come mi piacerebbe ricominciare la degustazione, ma c'è ancora una cosa che non ho fatto.

Lo scosto, lui mi guarda confuso, ma lo tranquillizzo subiro sorridendogli dolcemente.

“Grazie per il regalo Sherlock, questo è il mio” tiro fuori da sotto Billy, tanto lo sapevo che non avrebbe mai frugato li sotto, non nascondo mai le sigarette nello stesso punto.

“ Non è niente di che. Doveva essere una cosa divertente, un dono, ma anche qualcosa che ti avrebbe fatto divertire. Insomma,mi imbarazza tremendamente regalarti una cosa così stupida, dopo il tuo regalo, ma non avrei mai creduto che me lo avresti fatto. Non freintendere, so che mi ami, lo so, ma-”

“ Calmati John. Fammi vedere”

Ecco che scarta il regalo e tra le mani si trova una tazza su cui delle ragazze hanno disegnato e stampato uno splendido ritratto di me e lui che ci abbracciamo.

Su un lato campeggi la scritta “I'm Johnlocked”

Vedo il suo sorriso ironico aprirsi contemporaneamente al luccichio felice dei suoi occhi, non mi freghi Holmes, so che ti piace, strano, ma ti piace.

 

“Grazie”

“Ti amo”

“Ti amo anch'io John. Sai quel pupazzo idiota di quell'insulso film che mia hai fatto guardare l'altra sera aveva ragione.”

“Chi Olaf? Quello di Frozen? Aveva ragione? Su cosa?”

“A volte vale la pena sciogliersi per qualcuno”

 

Sorrido, sorride, sorridiamo.

Lo vedo sdraiarsi sul lenzuolo, immergere due dita nel barattolino di marmellata e portarsele sensualmente dalle labbra, giù per il collo, fino al pube. Mi guarda con quei suoi occhi languidi e luminosi, di quel verde innaturalmente blu. Le labbra si aprono in un sorriso sornione e predatore.

 

“Ora tocca a te...”

 

Un sussurro, roco, carico di aspettativa ed eccitazione. Mi arrampico sul suo corpo assaporando quelle labbra morbide e dolci al sapore di ciliege e percorro con la lingua e con i denti la lieve striscia di marmellata da lui fatta, fino a quei sui ricci peli pubici, immergendovi il naso, lo sento emettere un gemito acuto e prolungato.

Sia benedetto Frozen!


End file.
